


Rooftops in the Rain

by thisgirlreads



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlreads/pseuds/thisgirlreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and simple smut. Kid drags Shinichi to a rooftop for some post-heist fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops in the Rain

This was messing with the careful lines they’d drawn out, the barrier between thief and detective, between Kaito and Shinichi. But Kid's hands were insistent, a firm grip at his waist, other hand tangled into his hair, kissing him like a drowning man desperate for air. Shinichi fought it for a few brief moments, then—let go. So what if the thief had never kissed the detective? Kaito had kissed Shinichi too many times to count. Shinichi couldn’t bring himself to care about the invisible line separating their work lives from their private ones any more.

And didn't they say that office sex was fun?

Kid's clothes were cold, soaking into his own relatively dry suit, but the body underneath was warm. His hands clutched at the thief's shoulder, found cold metal and tried again, worming under the cap that made part of the hang-glider. His other arm went around the thief's waist, pulling him closer despite the cold – Kid's arm around his waist tightened in retaliation, and Shinichi whimpered as their hips pressed together, cold of rain-soaked clothes versus warmth underneath and the sheer illicit thrill sending sparks along his nerves.

Kid pulled back a little, nipping at his lower lip while Shinichi drew in air greedily. This close, he could see past the concealing shadows, see the intense light in the thief's eyes that made him lose his breath all over again. The monocle reflected the light, speckled with rain and refracting into a dizzying display of red light.

Red light?

Shinichi avoided Kid's attempt at another kiss, twisting to look down the alleyway they were in, stomach twisting at the sight of the police cars moving past the far end.

"Kid—wait—no, wait— _stop_!"

Hand flat against the thief's chest, Shinichi looked him square in the eye.

"There are _police cars_ over there."

Kid growled a little, eyes flicking to the end of the alleyway and back again. "Where should we go, then, tantei-kun~?"

Kid's purr was enough to blank out Shinichi's brain, leaving him scrambling for words.

"I—my room?"

"Too far for my patience, tantei-kun~"

Oh god. Shinichi swallowed, licking his lips nervously, looking down the end of the alleyway again. The police cars had moved on, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be back.

"Where- where should I meet you?" he managed to say, not expecting the answer Kid gave, teeth flashing in a wicked grin.

"The roof. Race you."

"The _roof_!?" squawked Shinichi. There was no way they were going to— it was raining! They'd catch a cold - it'd _be_ cold, and _wet_. But Kid had already slid out of his grip, moving upwards in a flash of white. There was a rattle and Shinichi realised the thief had let down the fire escape for him to follow as he leapt up easily.

Shinichi made an irritated noise in the back of his throat, catching hold of the first rung despite his misgivings. Kid's cape flared out as he dropped out of sight over the edge of the roof, and Shinichi sped up, determined not to be left behind.

The cold metal was wet and slick, and he nearly slipped once or twice before reaching the top. He vaulted over the low wall edging the flat rooftop, already searching for the thief.

 _If he makes me chase him any more, I'm going home_, thought Shinichi defiantly, before he heard a noise to his side and spun, catching sight of Kid about to pounce. His reaction time was slowed by the wet rooftop and he slipped instead of dodging, nearly falling backwards-- but then, suddenly white was covering his vision and a strong hand was at his back to stop him from falling. He stumbled a little again, struggling out from under Kid's cape as the thief guided him backwards.

He was halted by a something solid, cold seeping through the back of his suit – he thought it was floor until he realised he was upright and he recalled the brick structure of the stairwell he'd seen in those few seconds of glancing about. Kid was insistent, pressing into him for another kiss, a messy clash of tongues and teeth as Kid kept one knee between his legs and Shinichi struggled to pin the thief up against the wall instead.

He growled softly in the back of his throat and let go with one hand in order to grope the thief through his white pants, causing an arch and hiss between perfectly white teeth, a noise of pleasure swallowed by the sussuruss of rain around them. Kid ginned in the dark, leaning in close to purr by his ear.

“Cheating is reserved for _me_ ~”

And then Kid was dropping to his knees, hands at his pants tugging down and _oh god_ that was warm. Shinichi jerked his hips once, helplessly, before they were pinned by a strong grip, and Kid's tongue laved over the underside of his erection. He whimpered, writhing, Kid not letting him have any chance for coherent thought as he sucked and licked, keeping him pinned in place.

"Ki-aaaah!"

His attempt at saying the thief's name was lost to a talented swirl of tongue and the barest graze of teeth. His head fell back against the wall, breathing ragged, straining to move his hips, wanting and _needing_ and god, just a little more-

As if reading his thoughts, Kid hummed low in his throat, vocal cords vibrating. Shinichi cursed, arching convulsively as he came. Distantly, as he tried to remember how to breathe, he felt the press of a kiss to his hip, the trace of cool gloves up his side. Kid nuzzled into his neck, pressing in close as he stood. Shinichi made a vague contented noise, putting his arms around the thief, grip tightening briefly when Kid nipped at his exposed collarbone.

“Nhhh...” Shinichi wondered for a moment who'd made the faint whimper of protest and pleasure, then realised it'd been himself. Kid's hands roamed down from his waist to his unbuttoned pants, sliding in past the waistband at the back-- Shinichi brought himself back together in time to grab questing fingers and remove them firmly.

“ _Not_ here,” he said firmly, though there was a warm glow to his gaze as he looked at Kid. The thief pouted a little, fingers wiggling impatiently against Shinichi's, making him add an addendum hastily. “I'll let you do anything you like when we get home.”

Kid's eyes lit with a surprised delight, and he leant into Shinichi with a shallow rock of his hips that showed how eager he was.

“Of course, my dear tantei,” he purred. “ _Anything._ ”

Shinichi swallowed nervously, feeling the heat pool again. _Oh dear._


End file.
